The Dream Catcher  OC Story
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Karla , Chris , Brenda, and Emma are all starting their pokemon journey in Sinnoh , where they meet some pretty wierd people , including a few rivals and a myserious gang who calls themselves Team Nightmare !
1. Prolouge

**Luxxy: WELCOME TO MY POKEMON OC STORY ! ... It's just the prolouge how ever xD Its the start of something new , right here , ...umm if that makes sense.**

**Bethany: Not at all.**

**Emmy: I second that...**

**Luxxy: *Pout* Meanies**

**Karla: WTF ... Ooh , a story about me !**

**Luxxy: *Kicks out* Byeebyee Pokemon me!**

**Sammy: Ooh ! ooh do I get one of those ?**

**Luxxy: YEPYEP , and she hates my characters entire being !**

**Sammy: T.T**

**Luxxy: I do not own pokemon , or any of the ORIGINAL characters... and the ages and looks of the OC's are not based off the real people...**

**Karla: He ate my heart! He a-a-ate my heart! *sings***

**Luxxy: I LOVEE THAT SONG ! :O But leave~~ we dont need two of me...**

**Bethany: I second that .**

**Luxxy: T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream Catcher: Prologue<strong>

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

-TWO MONTHS OLD-

It was storming in Sunnyshore city that night, and a mysterious woman was standing outside of a gym. It was around midnight, and she was holding a baby, wrapped in many blankets, in a box. She placed the box at the doorstep, and looked down at the child one more time.

"Goodbye young one, Thankyou for everything…and I'm sorry."

And with that, she walked away… leaving nothing but a child in a box…at a gym leader's door.

-The Next Morning-

"Bye Flint, I'm going to buy some hyper potions!" yelled a eighteen year old man. His name was Volkner, and he was the Sunnyshore gym leader.

He opened the door, and found himself tripping over a small cardboard box. "Whoa!" he yelled as he saw a child falling on top of him.

"What the? Why is there a child here?" he muttered to himself. He picked up the child, and ran inside.

"FLINT!"

And that's how Volkner, met his first baby girl…

* * *

><p>-FIVE YEARS OLD-<p>

"Daddy, daddy! Who's on the phone?" Karla Maple said, looking up at her distressed father, Volkner. He didn't seem to be listening to her though. Instead he kept talking.

"I cant believe it… she was so young…" Said the blond haired man. "I'm so sorry Paul…I cant imagine the pain you and your boys are going through"

Karla gasped. "Your talking to Mr. Paul? Oooh! Let me talk to Chris daddy!" yelled the unknowing child, who was pulling on her father's sleeve. He looked down at her.

"Karla, not now. Don't worry, soon enough were going to go see Chris, Michael and Paul, okay? But for now, go and practice for you recital or something…" he said, kneeling down and patting his daughters head.

Karla smiled, and nodded. "Okay!" she said happily, skipping to her room.

* * *

><p>-SIX YEARS OLD . MOTHERS DAY-<p>

"Chris?" yelled Karla, who was searching frantically for her friend, who had ran off while she was crying. "Chris?" she yelled again, tears streaming down her small cheeks. "Chris come out! Please!" She continued yelling.

After a few minutes, she found him sitting behind some rocks on the beach. "Chris!" she said, running over to him, and hugging him as soon as possible.

She looked up at his face, and she saw that he had been crying too. She hugged him even tighter. "Don't cry Chris…Don't cry! That's what you told me…every mothers day…remember? Now don't cry! Don't…cry…" Karla tried saying. But she couldn't help the sobs that came while she said it.

He looked at her. "But your crying too!" He said, wiping his eyes.

She sat down next to him, and looked down at the sand. " But…but…" she stopped, not knowing what to say. Suddenly she sniffled, and looked up at Chris. "Chris…I promise that every Mothers day…I'll be your mommy…okay?" Then he nodded…and they sat there on the beach together…until finally, Paula and Volkner found them ,and brought them inside.

* * *

><p>-TEN YEARS OLD-<p>

"Daddy, look! May's on TV with her pokemon!" she said running into the living room ,and turning on the TV.

And as she said, her cousin, May Maple was on TV.

"What is she doing , daddy?" Karla asked, looking at her father. He smiled and patted her head.

"May is something called a Coordinator. You know those pokemon daddy and uncle Norman gave you? Well…you can enter them in contests…and you get to show off their beauty…" He said, smiling as her face grew big.

"Really? You can do that?" she said looking at the TV, watching her cousin and her beautifly.

He nodded. "Yes, you sure can…" Karla put a big grin on her face. "Daddy! Im gonna be a coordinator, like May! And that way, Chris can be the gym leader instead of me, like he wanted too!" she said, excitingly.

"Really? Well, you know that you cant travel until you thirteen…so you can train 'till then." he said, encouraging her.

She put her hand to her hips. "Okay!" and with that, she ran outside to tell Chris."

* * *

><p>-ELEVEN YEARS OLD-<p>

Karla stood on the beach, with two pokemon in battle positions.

Ever since she had decided to be a coordinator, Karla had studied up on everything she needed to know. She watched every contest that her cousin was in. And when she watched May in the Hoenn Grand Festival, she cheered and cheered. Now she watched as her cousin won ribbons in Kanto.

"Okay! Teddiursa, use attract on Pichu!" she yelled, as her female Teddiursa infatuated her male Pichu.

She had gotten her first pokemon ever when she was eight. Uncle Norman had come and given her a Johto pokemon, Teddiursa. Her father had given her a Pichu, soon after that. They were her first two pokemon. Later on she had received a Shinx and a Bagon. Her Shinx had evolved into a Luxio, since then. And her Bagon had evolved into a Shelgon. Her other two pokemon, Teddiursa and Pichu, could have evolved by now, but she had given them ever stones, and had decided that they were going to be the ones she won the Grand Festival with.

After about an hour of training , she heard two girls, trying to get her attention.

"Hey! Excuse me!" said one of them , causing Karla to turn around. One had white hair, and the other had red hair. They looked about Karla's age, and were calling her over.

Karla returned her pokemon, and ran over to them. "Hi!" she said.

"Hi" said the girl with red hair. "We saw you training and we wanted to know, if you know where the gym leader in this town is" she added.

Karla beamed. "Of course I do! He's my dad!" she said.

They gaped. "Really? That's great!" said the white haired one. "Oh by the way, I'm Brenda, and this is Emma! We wanted to talk to the gym leader about photography and pokemon portraits."

* * *

><p>-TWELVE YEARS-<p>

"Michael, you meanie!" said Karla, who was yelling at the fifteen year old brother of Chris. "You know that I've been training really hard! So take that back!" she yelled.

Michael had just told her that she was going to be an epic fail of a coordinator, because she wasn't graceful, or elegant.

"Why should I, you know its true." he said taking a bite of out his orange.

"Well…for your information, coordinating isn't about whether I'm elegant or graceful…Its about the pokemon you baka!" she said glaring at him and using the new word he had taught her. It meant idiot in Japanese.

"Oh…does little Karla think she's so cool because she can say a word in a different language…" he said smirking at her.

She huffed angrily. "Chris! Tell Michael to leave me alone!" she said turning to her little brother figure, Chris. He was playing videogames while listening them bicker.

"Michal…leave Karla alone…" he said with no emotion at all.

Michal raised and eyebrow and continued smirking. "Way to tell me off, little brother…" she chuckled…

-THIRTEEN YEARS-

"Tomorrows the day, guys! We get to meet up with my friends and may, and then we start our journey!" Karla said, looking down at her Teddiursa and Pichu. She had decided to keep her other two pokemon secret from everyone else besides her friends, until she won the grand festival.

The smiled at her, and she took a deep breath of the ocean air, and looked over at the sunset, while the waves covered her ankles.

"I'm gonna miss this place…" she said…picking up ocean water with her hands and smelling it.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Karla! Flint is here to see you!" said her friend Chris. Karla gasped happily, and returned her pokemon and grabbed her Luxray bag. "Uncle Flint!" she yelled, running barefoot across the sand, as she held her flip-flops.

'_Tomorrow is when everything begins…' _she thought, looking back at the beach one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Luxxy: So ? So ? So ?<strong>

**Bethany: Barf Barf Barf...**

**Luxxy: You know you lovee it !**

**Bethany: No . Its wierd.**

**Luxxy: Like me ?**

**Bethany: yeah but~~ your a lot funner.**

**Emmy: *More fun.**

**Bethany: Whatever...**

**Karla: REVIEW YOUR BUTTS OFF, BYATCHES!**

**Sammy: . LANGUAGE !**

**Everybody but Sammy: :P**

**Luxxy: Anyway , please review(:**


	2. The Car Ride

**Karla: LUXXY!**

**Chris: ...**

**Michael: Looks like there not here...**

**Luxxy: BOO! GET OUT!**

**Karla&Chris&Michael: Skips away**

**Bethany: Oh no . The story begins.**

**Luxxy: Thanks for the support...**

**Emmy: siiiggghh...**

**Karla: Oldrivalshippinglvr doesnt own pokemon or the original characters in any way whatsoever!**

**Luxxy: HEY THAT'S MY LINE! .**

**Karla: Dwee(:**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream Catcher - Chapter 1<strong>

"Bye daddy!" I yelled out the car window, sitting on my knees , "Bye Uncle Flint!" and I continued waving from Christopher's brother, Michael's car, until daddy and Uncle Flint were completely out of sight.

"Sit down before my easily distracted brother crashes, and then you fly through the window like an idiot!" Chris told me, as he smirked at Michael, trying to insult him.

I sweatdropped. "Uhh…Michael?" I started, "You told me that you were the worlds best driver and that this was the safest ride I could ever find…" I added on. Chris busted out laughing while Michael just rolled his eyes, and then looked at me from his mirror.

"I am…Its just that my little wannabe brother, is jealous because I am sixteen, and have a car, while he has to wait three long years before he gets one…" said Michael, who this time, was the one smirking at Chris, who just annoyingly glared at his brother, and then turned around the face me.

"Okay, so the plan is that we are going to meet up with Emma and Brenda at the resort, the one that's near Lake Valor, and then we will all walk near Vielstone, okay?" He asked, as I smiled at him with excitement.

Then I frowned.

"Okiedokie… But…why didn't we just walk? All of a sudden, I'm feeling nervous sitting in a vehicle with a dangerous driver…" and I grabbed the safety handle above me, just to purposely tick Michael off. Both Chris and Michael laughed.

"Gosh, Chris's girlfriend is such a baby!" he said evilly, because he knew that me and Chris hated it when he said that because it WASN'T true. He just said it whenever we annoyed him and he wanted to get us back.

Chris smacked him, while I started yelling at him, very loudly. "You stupid idiot baka!" I said huffing angrily, kicking his seat.

He scoffed in his signature smartass tone.

"Karla, just because you say in in another language doesn't make you sound smarter. Baka and idiot means the same thing so you sound like a retard…" he said, smirking to himself, "Not that you don't always sound like a retard."

I kicked his seat even more, not knowing what else to do. "Oh please, your so dumb." I said sticking my tongue out at him , even though I knew he couldn't see me, "I mean, you act all smart, but your just so stupid you buttmunch!" I said angrily.

He rolled his eyes. "What thirteen year old says buttmunch? See, I am a mature young adult. I don't use childish words like that. I am by far, the smartest person in this car."

This time I scoffed at him. "Yeah right…" I muttered to myself.

Chris groaned. "Children, please! God! Me and Mike don't even argue this much and we live together!" He said, blowing air between his lips, in an irritated matter.

"Well, its only because our little Karla here, is changing, Chris. We have to get used to it. She's not a little girl anymore." Michael said smirking.

I glared at him. "What are you talking about? I haven't changed at all!" I said confidently.

He chuckled. "Oh really? Then take a good look at your chest, young one…" he said, and with that…I exploded.

First my face turned all sorts of red. Mostly from anger and then a bit from embarrassment. Then I looked down at my chest and covered it. "You bloody pervert! You shameless pedophile!" I said, with my eyes closed.

He put on a straight face. "First of all, I am not a pedo. I am not yet eighteen. Second of all, I would not be interested in a girl who is so much younger then me, and is practically my little sister." he said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

I blushed even more, still angry. "Well then don't just freely imply that you stare at my breasts you stupid perv!" I said, blowing my hair out of my face.

"Okay missy, I'm gonna say this once and one time only. I am a guy who has no shame, and I like boobies. I don't think you should be all that surprised…" he said, not even a bit hesitant.

My face went blank. I was so disgusted, I couldn't even breathe. Chris just sat there laughing, until I came to my senses. "What a moron! You don't just go out and say something like that! How could you think your so smart? You're an idiot!" I said, my face still red. "And Chris don't laugh! Tell him to shuttup!"

He just kept laughing,

"Chris!" I yelled.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

We pulled into the resort driveway, and I saw Brenda and Emma. I unbuckled while the car was still driving, and opened the door.

"Don't open the car, while I'm driving you idiotic girl!" Michael yelled.

He didn't really expect me to listen did he?

I jumped out and almost fell, but I caught myself, because I was not gonna have Michael make fun of me, and say 'I told you so' or something.

After I balanced myself, I ran over to Emma and Brenda. Brenda was waving, and Emma was…gaping at the car like it was a legendary Palkia.

After giving Brenda a hug, I looked over at Emma and asked why she was looking so…shocked.

She pointed to the car. "You let that unholy pig drive?" She felt my forehead, "You must be sick, or crazy…something…" she said, sighing.

Brenda laughed, and then I heard Michael's voice.

"Oh C'mon, miss Emmarie! Haven't I told you a million times, not to call me that? And also, I'll have you know that Karla here, called me the worlds best driver!" He said, coming over and patting me on the head.

"I did not you moron!" I yelled elbowing him in the stomach, "And don't touch me! I haven't fully recovered from the perverted stuff you said in the car!" I said, turning around and glaring at him.

"Aww, don't be that way, darling." he said, teasing me. See, this is the guy who always got on my last nerve.

"S-shuttup!" I said, a blush creeping across my face. "Now go! You aren't needed any more you driving aipom!" I said, pushing him to his car.

Suddenly, he turned around, and with a straight face, he did something that I wish he had never ever done.

He grabbed my wrist, and turned around, and leaned in, making our faces only a mere inch apart. His face wasn't smirking or anything.

Mine was just beat red, and my eyes were wide. My heart was racing so fast, I bet he could hear it..

"Karla…I'm really gonna miss you…and…" he paused, looking straight into my eyes, and leaned his mouth towards my ear and said something so only I could hear it.

"I cant wait to see you and your boobies on TV, Karlz."

Once again, I exploded.

"Aaah! Get away from me you stupid, bloody, idiotic pervert! Go fall in a whole you moron! I'm gonna kill you, you pedophile! I hope you crash your car into a pole and then loose your license!" I yelled, as he walked away, laughing. I kicked dirt in his direction, angrily. "I hate you! And don't call me Karlz!" I added, lastly.

Then I walked back to Emma, Brenda, and Chris. Brenda was holding back laughter, Emma had a confused look on her face, and Chris didn't look all that shocked, more curious.

Emma was the first to break the silence. "I don't see why you like him so much…" she said.

I blushed and nearly died inside. "W-w-what? I d-don't like him! I would never in this entire lifetime have a crush on that perverted moron!" I yelled, defensively.

The next thing I heard was Brenda singing.

"Karla and Michael, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" She never finished because I yelled.

"What are you guys saying? Shuttup!" I yelled again, my face still red.

They never stopped.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Come on out guys!" I said, throwing my two pokeballs into the air.

Two red silhouettes appeared and then pokemon. My Teddiursa and my Pichu.

"Hi guys!" I said smiling, and giving them each a poffin. "Are you guys ready for our journey to begin?" I asked as they ate their treats.

Chris called out one of the four pokemon he had been training, in Sunnyshore city over the past three years. It was his first ever pokemon, one he had gotten from my uncle Flint. When he received it, it was a Chimchar, but now it was a Monferno. Sure, he was training to be the next Sunnyshore gym leader, but he could have a fire type.

"Hey boy, were heading to Veilstone, are you excited?" he said petting the monkey pokemon's head, in the place where his hand wouldn't get burned.

Next up were Emma and Brenda. They were both from Kanto, and had traveled Hoenn together, so they had pretty strong pokemon, that were quite similar.

Emma called out her Nidoqueen, and Brenda called out her Nidoking. They liked to have similar pokemon, so in tag battled they could look all epic, and matching. I thought it was kind of weird but, I understood what they were trying to get at.

And so our journey began… On a warm June morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: You made me a perv.<strong>

**Luxxy: So What ? every great story needs a pervert !**

**Ikuto: Like this sexy bastard?**

**Luxxy: IKUTOOO *drools***

**Usui: What about me?**

**Luxxy: SQUEAL *Faints***

**Amu & Misaki: GET BACK IN YOUR OWN STORY YOU IDIOTS!**

**Sammy: Please Review your thoughts !**


	3. Sticky Expensive Smoothie and Evil Boy

**Luxxy: I MISS GARY T.T**

**Emmy: Too. Bad.**

**Luxxy: hey~~Isnt Bethany the one who usually says things like that?**

**Volkner: She's sleeping.**

**Luxxy: VOLKNER! *Tackles***

**Emily: Funny how you knew she was sleeping...stalker...**

**Sammy: Oldrivalshippinglvr doesnt own pokemon or any of the original characters!**

**Chris: ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Coulton: . Is Chris supposed to be me?**

**Luxxy: *Hugging Volkner* Shuddup.**

* * *

><p>-Karla's POV-<p>

"Umm… I want… a cookie dough cone…Oh! Make it a waffle cone please." I said, licking my lips anxiously waiting for the man to hand me the cold, delicious treat.

I handed him the money and smiled. "Thankyou!" I yelled, licking my ice cream, and listening to a loud voice.

"Five minutes until registration is CLOSED. This is your last chance, please register now.", came a yell from a woman in a shirt that reminded me of Limey's hair.

I quickly walked over, smiled, and took a registration form. "I would like to register, please." I said, licking every side of my cone to make sure it didn't drip on my shirt.

"Okay, please let me see your Sinnoh Coordinating ID card." She said, holding out her hand.

"Oh yeah, I need one of those too!" I beamed, as the lady moved her hand to the keyboard.

"Full name please." , she asked.

"Karla Sara Maple.' I said proudly, letting the world, or the few people who could hear me, know that I was determined, and that they should remember my name!

"Hometown." she asked me.

"I'm from Sunnyshore city, of the Sinnoh region!" I said excitingly, taking a first bite into the actual cone that was holding my ice cream.

"Age and Birthday."

"I'm thirteen, and my birthday is the 25th of June" I said, smiling. "That means I'll be fourteen in twenty days!" I quietly shouted.

The lady didn't really seem to care, however.

"Pokemon." she bluntly asked.

I felt around in the open bad hanging on my shoulder. My fingers trailed around four pokeballs. I grabbed two familiar ones, took them out, and handed them to the woman. "Teddiursa and Pichu." I said, smiling as she released them.

After a few minutes of looking at my darling, pokemon, she put them back in their pokeballs and gave them to me.

Soon the card was all printed and ready, and then she slid it through a machine.

"Okay, you are officially registered, Karla Maple." she said, acually smiling.

I blinked, and just stared for a few seconds before smiling back at her. "Thankyou." I said, before walking away.

I sighed happily, and raised my ID card in the air, looking at it.

"Its really there…" I said excitedly, and I soon began to jump around, forgetting the cone in my hand, which soon found its way on to someone's shirt, not only getting my ice cream on it, but also knocking the persons smoothie out of their hand and all over their face…

"Oh my gosh! I am so so so SORRY! I wi-" I was about to offer the person money for a new smoothie and dry cleaning, but then I noticed who the person was.

It was a boy.

THAT boy.

He angrily glared at me. "Nice one, stupid. Just how many times are you going to make me look at that annoyingly idiotic face of yours." he asked me, making me huff angrily and gape at him.

"Excuse me, but you should have watched where you were going! Didn't you see me happily jumping around?" I yelled, defensively.

He rolled his eyes, and wiped the ice cream off his shirt. "Well, maybe I wouldn't have to if there wasn't some weird moron jumping around like an ugly Magikarp." he snapped.

I pouted, glared, and then shouted. "Well this ugly Magikarp hopes that the ice cream was cold, sticky, and that your smoothie was expensive!" I said, turning around to leave.

"Hey stu-" I heard him begin, but I placed my hands to my ears, and yelled, probably causing a bunch of random people to stare at me.

Then, after I was sure I was far enough away from him, I placed my hands down, and walked back to May and Limey.

-?'s POV-

I watched as the stupid girl shouted at me. "Well this ugly Magikarp hopes that the ice cream was cold, sticky, and that your smoothie was expensive!" , before turning around to leave.

I was about to do the same, and wash off my face and clothes, but I noticed a card that fell from her, to the floor.

I may dislike her, but was I really going to let a hopeless girl like that, drop something so important? She'd probably look everywhere for it, except here…

"Hey stu-" I started, but it was no use, she ignored me, loudly.

I just shrugged. I mean,atleast I tried.

After she was gone, and her annoying yell was now just a mere echo, I walked up and picked up the ID card.

"Karla Maple…" I said to myself, rolling my eyes. "What an idiot." And with that I was gone.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on that tree!" I yelled, waiting for the move that we had been practicing for awhile now.

I watched as the move hit the tree perfectly and I got just the result I wanted. My Glaceon had been trying to get Ice Beam down perfectly, and now it had.

"Okay, thats enough for today." I said, bending down and returning the pokemon.

If anybody saw how nice I was to my pokemon, they would probably faint from shock, and that's why I trained in the forest, where nobody could see me.

"Hmm…"

Reaching in my pocket, I found that girls card, and stared at it blankly.

"So the stupid girls a coordinator too…"

I pondered whether she was worth being rival material, but seeing the weak pokemon on her card, I laughed at just the thought.

I found myself walking towards the pokemon center to get a room for the night.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"I'd like a one person room please." I stated, handing Nurse Joy my ID card.

She smiled, and handed me a clipboard. "Please, sign your name on here, thankyou" she said, as I grabbed the pen.

As I was signing I noticed a name right above mine that made my cringe.

_Karla Maple._

I mumbled angrily, and sarcastically to myself. "Isn't that just great…I get to spend the night in the same place as stupid girl." as I was signing my name, Landon Michaels, on the sheet.

Nurse Joy, looked over at me curiously. "Is something wrong, sir?" , she asked me in that happy, helpful voice, that all the Joys had.

I shook my head, politely. "No, I'm just-" Then I caught myself. "Actually…" I started again, while I grabbed the clipboard and pointed to the girls name. "Do you have any idea where this person is at the moment?" I asked.

She looked it over, and thought for a moment. "Hmm…I'm pretty sure that she was heading to the Veilstone department store with her friends." she said, pointing in the direction of the store, and telling me how to get there,

I nodded, signaling my thanks, and walked out of the pokemon center.

From what she said, the store should be about three blocks away, and I could already see the roof from where I was.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

I looked up, and stared at the department store, before entering. The first thing I noticed were all the people holding bags, and conversing with other people that surrounded them. I rolled my eyes, because honestly I didn't see the whole point in friends, and meeting new people.

The only thing that mattered to me, was making my father proud, and my pokemon that helped me win the contests. After all, my father was always there for me, and my pokemon as well. That's all I needed.

I didn't see stupid girl on the first floor, so I took the elevator up to the next floor. When I didn't find her there, I took the elevator again to the third floor.

And there she was, leaning over in awe, her eyes shining. She obviously found something she wanted.

As I got closer, I realized she was looking at a necklace, that had a Pachirisu carved out of thunderstone, hanging from it.

I saw her reach in a backpack that was shaped like a Luxray's head. She took out a small smiley face wallet, and began to talk to the man at the counter.

"Excuse me, but how much is that adorable little necklace right there?" she asked poking the glass case, where the necklace was.

He smiled. "You like that, eh? Well its about 1200 poke, but since you're the first to ask about it all day, I'll make it 600 poke just for you." he said, grinning.

Her eyes beamed and she took out about 600 poke, but right as she was about to hand it to the man who was getting out the necklace, she stopped herself, and pouted.

"Aww, man I forgot that I have to buy seals for my pokeballs…" she said, looking at the man and putting the money back in her wallet. "I'm sorry… It really is an adorable piece of jewelry though…I would get it if I could." she said, smiling sadly at him.

I raised an eyebrow, and thought really hard about what I was about to do. Sure, it was a cruel thing to do, but this girl got 'Sinnoh Berry' smoothie on my face.

Taking a step forward, I reached in my back pocket, pulled out my wallet, and then spoke to the man, "I'll take it, then." I said, looking over at stupid girl, who just stood there, with her mouth hanging wide open. I gave her an avengeful smirk, to show her that this was payback for earlier.

As I received the item she wanted, I walked over towards her, and handed her the ID card she dropped earlier.

"You should really be more careful with your things, idiot. I could have stolen that, and then you would been even more of a mess then you are now. Really, I've never met somebody so utterly hopeless." I said, turning around and walking away.

-Karla's POV-

My shocked expression soon became a furious glare, as he handed me something I hadn't even realized was missing.

"You should really be more careful with your things, idiot. I could have stolen that, and then you would been even more of a mess then you are now. Really, I've never met somebody so utterly hopeless." he said, before he left.

Without thinking, I ran after him.

"Hey!" I yelled, waiting for him to turn around, which he didn't do. "Hey! Turn around, Jerkface! I'm talking to you!" I yelled again, finally getting him to stop.

I got in front of him and huffed angrily, not quite sure what to do next.

"Well? Are you going to say something, or just stand there?" he asked, rudely.

I opened my mouth to yell, but decided against it because we were in a crowded store, and I didn't feel like getting kicked out.

"W…Why did you buy the necklace?" I asked angrily. "Are you some kind of mental weirdo or something? Because, I know you only bought that because I wanted it so bad! You cant fool me, Jerkface! Now tell me!" I quietly yelled, holding back the hands that wanted to slap him.

He sat there for a few seconds, saying nothing. I was loosing patience.

"Tell me!" I said, grabbing his arm, and yanking it.

He didn't try to get away, he just kept looking at me, not saying anything. I decided to do the same, but before I had a chance to, I heard a bunch of commotion coming from the roof, and then saw Chris running down the escalators, with a worried expression on his face.

"Karla! Hurry, its Emma! She's in danger!" he yelled, making me let go of Jerkface immediately, and then I found myself running up the stairs to the rooftop, reaching in my bag to find my pokeballs, as I heard screams that sounded too familiar to be good.

They were Emma's screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmy: Why MY character? hm ?<strong>

**Luxxy: *Has been pried off Volkner by Sammy* Meh . Because the world is cruel.**

**Sammy: Review prettyy pretty please with cherrys on top~nya~!(:**

**Coulton: Luxxy has serious problems...snuggling pokemon characters... -.-**

**Sammy: Are you jealous?~nya?**

**Coulton: Psh . Suuureeee... -.-**

**Karla: I. Hate. That. Guy. :O**

**Sammy: Remember~~~Review~nya!**


End file.
